


Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Supreme

by orphan_account



Series: Potter/Marvel Crossover Event [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Voldemort plans to recruit wizards, witches, and magical creatures from beyond Great Britain and expand his army across the magical world. As a response to this, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of Hogwarts ally with Doctor Strange and members of the Avengers. But will they be enough?





	1. A Strange Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Used to be a mainly Spider-Man thing, but I cancelled it and now with Doctor Strange out, I felt like trying again.

It was 7:30 in the morning when Doctor Stephen Strange woke up in the Sanctum Sanctorum. Every day he had a routine. It was not much different than when he was a neurosurgeon. He shaved carefully and washed his hands thoroughly. Sometimes, like on this day, he would hold them up to watch them shake. No matter how steady the Doctor tried to hold his hands, they would shake, as if it were the middle of winter. It was only when Stephen looked at his hands would he feel the shaking. He had taught himself to forget the shaking by focusing his mind on other things. The rest of the day was reading. Being the Sorcerer Supreme meant that Doctor Strange could not afford to become rusty. He knew that he must keep expanding his skills for whatever the next threat is. His instincts told him that whatever that threat was, it would knock on the door sooner rather than later. Stephen found a good spell where he could summon a wave of water. The book read:

     _"The water once summoned will follow the thoughts of the conjurer. If the conjurer loses focus, the water will collapse."_

Simple enough. Stephen practiced the motion first. Interlock the thumbs, then fingers, and palms flat and together, a complete circle with the arms, and then finally, move the arms backward to the right without turning, and throw the arms forward. All as fluidly and smoothly as possible. Stephen went through each action one after the other, making sure each movement was exact. He was a perfectionist, after all. As he practiced the circular motion, a bodyguard walked in. Every Sanctum had a large number of bodyguards, even more so after the Sanctum in London. This bodyguard was Mei.

"Doctor, there's a man here to see you. I think." Mei said, sounding confused and slightly worried.

"You think there's a man here?" Strange said, paying her little mind.

"I think he's a man, but I'm not entirely sure. He has the face of a snake. He may be a Dark sorcerer." Mei answered. Her final words caught Strange's attention. He turned to look at her. She was rather pale.

"I'll speak to him. Stay close to me." Strange said. The Cloak of Levitation found it's way to Strange as he and Mei walked to the main hall. In the hall stood four figures. One wore a mask like a black skull. The second was rather beastly and wolf like. A woman with mad hair and a somewhat unhinged look to her eyes stood to the left of the man Mei mentioned. Now Strange understood why Mei was pale. The man was indeed close to a snake in appearance. His nose was merely two slits, and his skin was unholy white. But worst of all were the eyes, dark red. Like blood. Strange walked down the stairs, and those eyes followed him. And Strange starred right into them, trying to keep his nerve. "Gentlemen, and lady. What is your business here?"

"You are Mister Strange?" the pale man asked. Strange felt a twinge of annoyance.

"It's Doctor Strange, but yes." Strange corrected. The woman looked at him like his correction was some sort of crime. Strange knew that these strangers could turn hostile any moment.

"Funny, isn't it? How a Mudblood could be elected the Sorcerer Supreme?" the woman said. An unearthly cackle left her lungs after her remark.

"A what?" Strange asked.

"I am here to give you a... friendly warning." the man said. Those last two words sounded painful to him. "I am Lord Voldemort, and I am preparing for a war of sorts in Britain. I know you may be tempted to intervene, and I would advise you not to do so." There was a tense silence. Voldemort and his associates awaited Strange's response.

"If you know what this place is, and that I am the Sorcerer Supreme, than you know that I have bigger problems to worry about." Strange replied. Voldemort grinned. But what Strange said next wiped the grin off his face. "That being said, since there no inter-dimensional beings invading or preparing to invade in the near future, I'll offer you a warning in return. I will stop this war if I have to. Capiche?"

"I'm sorry you said that." Voldemort said. Strange knew what that meant. Voldemort withdrew his wand fast, but Strange was faster. Before anyone could react, Strange had conjured a rope of light and threw it to Voldemort's wand arm. It tightened and twisted, causing Voldemort considerable pain and pushed it right to the brink of breaking. Voldemort's associates attempted to assist their master, but Strange's bodyguards were well trained. Mei restrained the woman using a staff to subdue her, while two other guards who had gone unnoticed took the other men by surprise. Their wands were removed and broken before they could begin an incantation.

"Do you know what a Doctor is?" Strange asked. He conjured a portal to Britain, the rope holding Voldemort with little effort. "We fix people. So I not only know how to break your bones, I know how to fix them so I can break them again. Now get out of my house." A lunge forward sent Voldemort through the portal. His associates were thrown in with him by Strange's bodyguards, and the portal closed. But after it closed, Strange still had a bad feeling. He needed to know how serious this Voldemort was.

"I need to consult with Wong." Strange said.


	2. The New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is woken up for a secret meeting concerning Voldemort's plans for taking over the Wizarding World.

Pure black walls.... everything was blurred, as if looking through someone else's eyes.... it was the door, always the same door.... Harry crept closer..... he felt the urge to run, yet his dream would allow him only to slither at a snails pace.... the door was closer now than it had ever been before...

" _harry_ " a voice whispered. No, Harry thought to himself. Focus on the door. It was within arms length. Just reach.... for the handle.... "HARRY!"

The voice was a loud whisper, yet to Harry's ears, it was enough to shock him out of his dream. Hermione was looking over him, wearing pyjamas. It was only now that Harry realized it was her voice that entered his dream.

"Are you all right?" she asked, sounding concerned that Harry was sweating on such a cold night. "Another bad dream?"

"Never mind that, why did you wake me up at a time like this?" Harry said, annoyed both at being awake so late and at not being able to open the door.

"Mcgonagall woke us up. There's some meeting with the Order in Dumbledore's office. Top secret, apparently." Ron said. He was standing by the door. Harry picked up his wand and followed Hermione and Ron out the boys dorm and down the stairs into the common room. The other Weasley's, Fred, George and Ginny were sitting by the fire. Mcgonagall stood by the fireplace.

"Professor, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you until we get to Dumbledore's office. And while we walk, not a peep from anyone. We don't want Umbridge getting any more paranoid and delusional than she already is." Mcgonagall said. She glared at them to ensure they got the message. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's nodded, and they followed her. The walk through Hogwarts was quieter than usual. Except for the occasional late night bird, all they heard along the way was their own footsteps. No other prefects, no ghosts, not even Filch or Mrs Norris. They got to Dumbledore's office in very little time. And inside was the rest of the Order. The Weasley kids went to hug their parents, while Harry almost leapt at Sirius.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he stopped the hug. Sirius hesitated for a moment.

"It seems there is more to Voldemort's plans than we feared." he admitted. Harry and Sirius both noticed that Hermione was rather left out. Sirius remedied this by going to hug her, which caught her by surprise, but she hugged back eagerly. "I trust you've been keeping an eye on my godson for me."

"As often as I can." Hermione said, beaming. Harry had almost forgotten that Hermione didn't have any wizarding family. "Where is Lupin?"

"Full moon tonight. He's back at Grimmauld Place locked in his room." Tonks explained.

"He's late." Snape said coldly, as if he was tired of all the happiness surrounding him. The room went silent for a few moments. Harry considered asking who Snape was referring to. But then, a portal showed up at the top of the staircase to Dumbledore's personal library. Out walked Doctor Strange, a Chinese man, a teenage boy in a blue T-shirt and brown trousers, and another, similar aged woman in a red jacket and black dress.

"Good, you're all here. I am Doctor Strange." Strange introduced himself. "This is Wong, Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff." Wong gave a proud bow, Peter and Wanda gave a small wave. Peter in particular looked very uncomfortable.

"We are here to bring disturbing news. You may want to sit down." Wong began. Dumbledore summoned chairs for everyone except himself, Sirius, and Snape, who all chose to stand. "It seems that Voldemort seeks to take his war beyond the magic community of Great Britain. He's been sending followers across the entire globe looking for people and creatures to join his cause. He even visited Doctor Strange personally to give him a warning."

"I remember when Voldemort had the strength to nearly take over Britain." Mcgonagall started. "The death that man left in his wake was beyond count. If he amasses an army strong enough to take over the world, god knows what horrors he'll be capable of."

"I'm afraid it gets even worse." Strange added.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry said, mostly to himself.

"Me and Wong, among hundreds of others, guard the Sanctums across the world." Strange said. He created a globe made of orange/yellow light. On it were marked four key points in different continents. "These Sanctums guard the world from inter-dimensional threats as much as they can. Sometimes they push through, and when that happens, we push them back."

"What exactly has that got to do with Voldemort?" Snape asked suddenly, and very rudly. Strange started to correct him, but Peter started talking at the same time. There was a moment of awkwardness between the two, but Strange allowed Peter to talk.

"Imagine you're the leader of a country." Peter started. "And another country has just been at war with itself. It's armies are severely weakened, it's up for the grabs and it's not going anywhere, so, you may as well take over. Then you get there, and a whole bunch of other countries had the same idea. Historically, what follows is a massacre."

"Oh, dear god." Hermione said. Her hands were open, as if looking for another pair of hands to hold.

"Voldemort may not know this, but his war may bring much worse creatures than he could imagine to this dimension, and we can't let that happen." Wong declared.

"How do we do that?" Sirius asked.

"Best case scenario, we end the war before it starts." Strange suggested. "But since I'm told the Ministry refuses to believe that he's back, that will be difficult. Wong will assemble and train as many sorcerers as he can from the Sanctums and elsewhere in Asia. I will look for sorcerer's in America. The job of the Order will be to keep a close eye on Voldemort's movements. If there's a chance to take him down, we must take it."

"There are many rumors that Voldemort plans to attack Hogwarts to take down his two biggest enemies." Wong said. Harry and Dumbledore looked at each other. "We don't know for sure the manner of this attack, but we know that Voldemort would never risk a full scale attack with his army still growing and his return being kept secret. So it will most likely be a sneak attack."

"That's why Peter and Wanda are here. They'll be hanging around as students, looking out for trouble. Anything Voldemort has in store, these two should be able to take care of." Strange said. He sounded confident, but Wanda and Peter didn't look like the best bodyguards. Though as Harry knew by now, appearances can be deceiving. "Good luck to all of you. Peter, Wanda, you know how to contact me if you need help."

Doctor Strange created another portal, and he and Wong left. The atmosphere was bleak. The threat of war had never loomed so large before. Harry pictured Voldemort walking in front of an army of millions of wizards and witches, among creatures too numerous and too terrifying to ponder.

"Right then. Sirius, Tonks. Molly and Arthur. Return to Grimmauld Place. Good luck." Dumbledore said, trying to sound optimistic. They spent a lot of time hugging Harry, Hermione and the Weasley kids before going through the fireplace. "Nothing you have heard may leave this room. Peter, Wanda, you will find uniforms in the Gryffindor dormitories. Harry, Hermione, Weasleys, I trust you will tell them anything you can to help them blend in. Mcgonagall, make sure they get back to the Common Room without anyone knowing."

When they finally got to the Common Room, they did not go to bed immediately. They sat round the fire and pondered silently.

"Could he really do that? Could he really wage a war on the whole world?" Fred asked. Harry had never known Fred or George to be serious like this. It made Harry feel like the end of the world really was looming in the distance.

"Maybe, maybe not." Peter said. "But Dark Lord or not, he's still a man. We can beat him."

"You don't know him, not like we do." Ginny said. She was sitting by Hermione, resting her head on her shoulder. Harry suddenly remembered how Ginny had fallen victim to Voldemort. He guessed it was something Ginny didn't like to remember. "He's the most powerful Dark wizard who has ever lived."

"Big deal." Wanda said. "People like him have existed throughout history. They inspire hatred, give power to the evil and strike fear in the good, and they walk around like they own everything. They all end up the same way: dead. And the people who follow people like him, they shrivel up and run away till the next big bad comes along. We don't kill Voldemort. We beat him, break him, destroy everything he stood for. We show him and everyone who supports him that he's no big deal, and his army will disband. It happened before, it will happen again."

"What makes you so sure?" Ginny asked.

"I'm Jewish." Wanda stated, and headed upstairs. For a whole hour, Hermione explained the context of Wanda's last two words to the Weasley's. By the time she was done, they looked like they'd never sleep again.

"You should all get some sleep." Peter said, trying to be reassuring as he could after such a horrible night. Feeling like they had nothing better to do, the Weasley's and Hermione went up to bed. Harry remained on the sofa, starring at the fire. "You too, Harry."

"You know, after discovering that the man who murdered my parents is going to risk the end of the world, I don't feel much like sleep." Harry said.

"Go on. I'm staying up anyway. If Voldemort comes in, I'll give you a heads up." Peter said. For some reason, hearing another kid say Voldemort like it was nothing made Harry just a little bit hopeful. Harry went to sleep knowing that war was about to begin in. And ready or not, he was going to charge right into it. But at least he wouldn't be alone.


	3. Quidditch Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Peter and Wanda's first day at Hogwarts, everyone is excited for the Qudditch Match. Including Malfoy, who tries to annoy Gryffindor to give his team a fighting chance.

Harry woke up not feeling entirely refreshed. He didn't know what time Hermione woke him up, but from his drowsiness this morning, it had to be after midnight. He got into his uniform and headed to the Great Hall. He caught a glimpse of Cho Chang with her friends before he focused on finding a seat on the Gryffindor table. He saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Wanda sat together in the middle of the table. Wanda was trying to correct her tie as best she could. Even in a Hogwarts uniform, she didn't look like she fit in. Like an aura was coming off her, letting everyone know she wasn't a student like everyone else. Harry blamed it on him knowing who she was already and sat down.

"Where's Peter?" he asked.

"He's gone with the twins to put alarms in the secret passageways." Wanda said, sounding rather frustrated. She sighed and waved her hands. Red light formed around her tie and attempted to tie it properly, but with little more success than with when she used her hands. Harry was surprised to see her use magic without a wand. Wanda kept trying to tie it, but she pulled it the wrong way and it became a mess. Upon failing again, she just gave up. It was just before she tried to dig into her breakfast that she noticed the rest of the group starring at her. "What?"

"You just did magic without a wand." Ron said, looking gobsmacked.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" Wanda asked. "Strange does magic without a wand, so does everyone else at the sanctums."

"Their magic is different." Hermione said. "They use energy from other dimensions, we change and use the energy in this one. And you can do that without a wand, but it's really difficult. Only the best can do it."

That was the end of the conversation. They were silent for a few minutes, focusing on their meals. Harry's was mainly toast, bacon and eggs. As was Ginny's, since they both had a Quidditch match that evening. Speaking of which, the Hogwarts students were already excited for the match. Some could be heard talking about what kind of banners they'd make for the players to see. It was a couple minutes later that Peter and the twins walked into the Great Hall. The twins went to speak with Lee Jordan, while Peter stood to Ginny's empty left, standing for a few awkward seconds.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Peter asked. He sounded like Ginny would blast him out the window unless he asked nicely. Wanda may have looked a bit out of place, but Peter looked practically alien in the Great Hall. His uniform looked better on him, but his attitude felt off. Harry felt for sure this wasn't just him thinking that. Ron looked at him like he had just spoken gibberish. Ginny didn't seem to care. She gave a quiet 'mm hm' and Peter sat down and made himself some toast and jam. His next words were spoken with a mouth full of toast which he struggled to keep in. From the sounds of it, he was even more hungry than everyone else in the Hall combined. "I've put the alarms in any secret passage that leads someone in or out of the castle."

He just kept eating after that. The awkwardness left once he settled in and everyone went back to their meals. All except Ginny, who was starring at Peter's wrists.

"What are those?" she asked. It was then that Harry finally noticed the strange things around Peter's wrists. They weren't magical, but they had an odd look to them. Harry had assumed they were watches for a second, but upon closer inspection, they were anything but. Even Hermione was interested in what they were. Before Peter could answer, he starred into space for a moment. Like he had been distracted. Then a Quaffle hit Ginny flat on the head. Everyone but Ginny looked to where it came from. It was Malfoy. Harry was almost tempted to grab his wand and shout a curse across the room. Ron had to be restrained by Hermione, he was so eager to curse Malfoy. "Let me guess, it was Malfoy."

"Yep. Selfish git." Ron answered.

"Let me guess, he's the asshole of the school." Peter asked.

"Yeah, not hard to tell, is it?" Harry said. Malfoy was gloating. Harry saw that he had managed to summon his Quaffle back to him.

"Are you OK?" Hermione said to Ginny, who was holding her head where the Quaffle hit her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she clarified.

"Malfoy's put a bloody enchantment on the Quaffle." Ron said, his eyes fixed on Malfoy, eager for an opportunity to curse his Quaffle into oblivion.

"Ron, look down. Everyone, just eat like normal." Peter suggested. Surprisingly, everyone trusted him and kept eating as normal. Harry's ears focused behind him, hearing the Quaffle flying towards the air. He turned to stop it, but it was about to hit Ginny. And then, so fast only a Seeker would notice, Peter grabbed the Quaffle without looking and placed it under the table. Only Ginny and Harry noticed. Ron and Hermione looked up and only saw Malfoy looking rather angry. "How angry is he?"

"Furious. He's coming over." Ron warned. Peter didn't seem to mind. Harry knew from the look on his face that Peter was up to something.

"Give it here." Malfoy said, trying to make his whining sound threatening.

"Give what where?" Peter said, his mouth full of food.

"My Quaffle." Malfoy said, getting frustrated by his lack of intimidation. Peter held up his finger for a moment and swallowed his food.

"Sorry, was that last word even English?" Peter asked, clearly not caring that Malfoy was fuming.

"Don't play innocent with me, new kid. I know you have my Quaffle. Now where is it?" he said.

"Maybe it flew out the window to say hi to the owls." Harry said sarcastically. Ginny and Ron both laughed. Harry saw Peter pass the Quaffle to Ginny.

"Trying to keep it for yourself, ey, Potter?" Malfoy accused.

"Oh for goodness sake, if you want it, it's down there, somewhere." Peter said, shaking his hand to his right. Malfoy went to look under the empty tables to Harry's right, of which there were a few. Ginny quickly tossed it to Fred and George, who were watching. They hid it under the table while they did a bit of tinkering. Malfoy came back, and he was furious.

"I shouldn't be surprised. Gryffindors are always taking things without earning them." Malfoy insulted.

"You're one to talk, Daddy's boy." Ginny sassed. Even Hermione struggled to contain her laughter.

"It's over there. Sorry, it's the morning, brain's not fully working yet." Peter said. The twins had rolled the Quaffle away from themselves, so it sort of sat in the middle of the Hall. Malfoy walked to pick it, no one knowing what the twins had done to it. Harry couldn't wait to find out what.

"Peter." Wanda said. Peter stopped eating for a moment. "That thing Strange told us about not drawing attention to ourselves."

"What can I say?" Peter replied. "I don't like bullies."


	4. The Hogwarts Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wanda have been stationed at Hogwarts for several weeks, yet Voldemort hasn't made an attempt on the school. Hermione has a theory explaining why - and it's not a happy one.

3 weeks had passed since the new students arrived. No one paid them much mind. The cover story Dumbledore developed was that they were students from abroad (Wanda from Europe and Peter from America) who were staying at Hogwarts while their schools were shut down. If there were any students that were curious enough to find out this was false, they were silent about it. While Hermione, Harry and Ron ran a secret club called Dumbledore's Army to teach fellow students defensive spells, Peter and Wanda did whatever they could to pass the time until they were needed. Peter spent most of his time reading. Specifically anything about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. A few people began to call him 'Peter Granger', since he and Hermione did a lot of reading together. Peter even tried to help Hermione with her homework on occasion. Wanda helped Harry and his friends with the DA. She kept on lookout, her telepathy able to sense people beyond the Room of Requirement. But Harry, Hermione, Ron, Wanda and Peter all grew worrisome as the weeks went on and Voldemort made no attempt to take the castle. If Voldemort really was planning a sneak attack, what was taking him so long? This was the key point of discussion one evening in the library. Harry, Hermione and Peter were putting books back. This was becoming a habit for them. And they were growing tired of it.

"Most likely, he's biding his time." Peter said. "I mean, from what I've looked up, he's insane, but he's not stupid. He's probably waiting for the holidays when most of the students and teachers have gone."

"Well, it's comforting to know he's at least going to wait until Christmas to kill me." Harry remarked. Hermione sighed slightly.

"Be sarcastic if you want, but it gives us more time. What I don't get is this: if he's planning to attack Hogwarts, and he must know about the Order to some extent, why would he let news of his plan leak to anyone?" Hermione questioned.

"Does the Order have any high ranking double agents?" Peter asked.

"No, Voldemort's always been able to tell if anyone's a double agent." Hermione answered. "He wouldn't let information like this get out. .... Unless...."

Harry did not like that silence. Or the worried look on Hermione's face. Neither, it seemed, did Peter.

"I know a face like that anywhere. What's wrong?" Peter asked, sounding like he was dreading the answer.

"Well, what if this is all a wild goose chase?" Hermione suggested. Harry somehow knew where Hermione was going with this.

"You think Voldemort's trying to throw us off something." Harry said.

"Maybe. It's just a theory. But it makes sense, doesn't it?" Hermione continued. Peter looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"OK, assuming this is true, then he must be doing it to throw us off something important. Knowing him, a weapon of some kind." Peter added. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry could tell they were thinking the same thing. "Oh god, now both of you have got that face. Whatever you two are thinking, it's not good, is it?"

"A while ago, when, uh, when we were living at the Order's HQ, they were saying that Voldemort was after something. Something that could help him win this war before it starts. Maybe he's still after it." Hermione explained.

"We need to tell the Order. Now." Harry said. He, Peter and Hermione all headed to Dumbledore's office.


	5. Legilimency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Peter figure out a way to find out what Voldemort is really up to - by exploiting Harry's mental connection to the Dark Lord.

"You think Voldemort is trying to send us on a wild goose chase?" Strange said. Harry couldn't quite get used to how Strange communicated. The Floo Powder was one thing, but Strange was like a ghost. Only while the ghosts of Hogwarts were rather dull and grey, Strange seemed to glow while he hovered in the air.

"It's just a theory. But you've got to admit, Voldemort is not the type to try and take his worst enemy unless he had all the cards." Peter replied.

"All the same, you'd best stay at the school." Strange advised. "Are the Order looking into it?"

"They said it would take them a while to find out anything reliable." Hermione answered.

"I've made some good progress. The wizarding community here in America seem mostly willing to help in the fight. Though there are a few Death Eater sympathizers. If anything big happens, let us know immediately." Strange's astral form vanished through a portal.

"I don't like this." Ron said. "It would be nice to know what he's up to."

"Maybe we should send him an owl?" Harry remarked, mainly to himself. Though he got a small chuckle out of Ginny, who wasn't always in high spirits lately. There was silence for a moment.

"Maybe there's another way to know what he's up to." Ginny suggested. Everyone stared at her, awaiting her idea. "Dad said that Harry's connection with V.. Voldemort is like a bridge. If Voldemort can cross it, why can't Harry?"

"Maybe he already is." Hermione added, catching onto what Ginny was suggesting. "Maybe his nightmares are a result of him trying to get into Voldemort's mind while he sleeps."

"Uh, I am here, guys." Harry said. He hated when other people talked about him like he wasn't in the room.

"Maybe if he just focuses, he can do it with more control and figure out what Voldemort is up to." Ginny replied.

"Again, I'm still here." Harry said again.

"The problem is-" Hermione started. Peter did a fake cough to interrupt her. When Hermione looked at him, Peter pointed at Harry. "Sorry."

"Look, it's a great idea. But I can barely handle protecting my own mind. How am I meant to look into his without him knowing?" Harry said. This broke Ginny and Hermione's happy mood.

"You wouldn't have to. Not on your own." Peter said. He turned to look at Wanda.

* * *

"This is new territory for me as well." Wanda said.

"Thank you, I feel so much better now." Harry replied sarcastically. Wanda positioned her hands to each side of Harry's head. A sudden jolt sent Harry falling. Then, he was standing in an empty void. The void then filled with strange shapes. Harry recognized a few of them as memories. Some books floated through the air. Harry grabbed one of them and opened it. It wasn't a full book. Random sections, words or even whole chapters were missing.

"So this is your mind." Wanda said. Harry turned to see Wanda looking around. Harry took a moment to stare at the void. He had never seen his own mind before. It was a surreal experience. Now that Harry looked at it more carefully, it appeared to resemble King's Cross Station. As Harry starred, the void began to shift and change. Memories slid to reveal a sight Harry was not prepared for. It was a face. Or rather a skull. It was small, yet very foreboding. While the rest of the void was clean, the skull was dark black. And it had sharp edges and moved like it was angry.

"Uh, Wanda, I think I've found the bridge." Harry said. Wanda walked in front of Harry and slowly paced closer to the skull. She held her hand out nervously and slowly placed it on the skull. The skull phased open like a door. Through it, was a pathway, and at the end was a white face. It was blurry, but Harry knew that face. Wanda and Harry both walked into the pathway. The skull behind them closed and Voldemort's face expanded and surrounded them. It was another void, but nothing like Harry's. Now that Harry looked back, his own mind had the sound of Quidditch, someone singing lightly, comforting whispers from his friends. He only noticed them when they were gone. Now all he heard was screaming. But not Voldemort's. It was sickening, seeing inside Voldemort's head.

"Harry, is that the door?" Wanda asked. She sounded sick. She clearly didn't like this place anymore than Harry. Harry looked where she was pointing and saw the door. It was more concrete, more solid than the rest of the dark abyss. Harry walked up to the door and opened it. Inside was a hall larger than seemed possible. There were shelves layered throughout the hall which extended into infinity. Harry had seen this room before. The dream where Arthur was attacked by a snake. That was in this room. On the shelves were glass balls. Harry recognized them from Divination class. What would Voldemort want with one of those? Then they saw something glow. One of the glass balls was shining, like it was important. Harry and Wanda looked into the ball. Harry saw shards of himself and Dumbledore lying motionless. Then, the shards expanded to show the world in Voldemort's image. Harry was horrified, but he understood it very little.

"What the hell does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Let's go." Wanda said. She grabbed Harry. Harry looked past her and saw a figure with a white head in a black cloak. Then suddenly Wanda and Harry both lost their physical forms. Harry felt himself falling upwards. It was like swimming upwards with little to no breath. Falling, falling, falling...

Harry woke with a jolt. He was back in the common room. Hermione, Ron and Ginny all held Harry up. Harry felt very tired. Like he'd been playing Quidditch for an entire week.

"Voldemort is going to find a prophecy that will let him win the war." Wanda announced. Those words almost echoed as they sunk deep into everyone who heard them. Especially those last three. Win the war. Harry still felt tired, and a little confused from the experience of entering his own mind, but at least it was worth it. They knew what Voldemort was up to.

"We need to tell Dumbledore." Harry ordered.


	6. It's Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the rest are convinced that Voldemort will make a move soon. But the Order have gone to help Doctor Strange. So the kids decide to take matters into their own hands.

Harry couldn't imagine how they would have gotten through the castle without Wanda with them. Her telepathy warned them about teachers and prefects. Of course, that meant they had to take a few detours. Luckily, they woke Fred and George up who knew the best secret passages. Half an hour later, they were at the golden statue. Harry spoke the password. The statue was quieter than normal, as if it knew silence was precious to Harry and his friends. They stood at the top of the stairs as they slowly made their way upward to Dumbledore's office. Harry almost lunged for the handle and forgot that they had to be as quiet as possible as he pushed the door open.

"PROFESSOR! We have to tell you-" Harry yelled to the office. But Dumbledore wasn't there. Everyone walked around the office, as if expecting him to be hiding somewhere. "Where could he have gone?"

"Look through his desk. Maybe someone asked for him by letter." Hermione suggested.

"Guys, I know this is a bad time, but I swear to god that hat is looking at me." Peter said.

"That hat-" the Sorting Hat said, sounding offended. Peter jumped back a little. "-would like to tell you that Dumbledore, along with the rest of the Order, has gone to America to assist Doctor Strange."

That sentence felt like a dagger made of ice in Harry's heart. He and the others walked back much quicker, but it felt much longer. Harry felt heavier than before. When they got back to the Common Room, Harry sank into the chair next to the fire. Hermione, Ginny and Ron sat on the sofa. Wanda leaned on the fireplace, starring blankly into the fire. Fred and George sat by the table. Even they looked defeated. Peter paced up and down. Harry couldn't tell if he was planning or silently panicking.

"Maybe he didn't know you were really you. Maybe he thought you were something in his head." Hermione said, trying to boost everyone's spirits.

"I doubt it. He looked right at me. He knew I was real." Harry stated.

"He's not going to take any chances." Wanda said. "He'll make a move soon."

"No, I don't think so." Peter said.

"And what makes you so sure?" Wanda replied.

"Well, he's had a few months to make his move. Why would this change anything?" Peter explained.

"Sorry, are you the one who just went into his mind?" Wanda argued. Peter made a reply, but Harry didn't hear it. His jerked and tightened like his entire body was being strangled. Suddenly, he was back in the endless hallways of glass orbs. And he could hear voices.

"You will fetch it for me...."

"you'll have to kill me..."

"All in good time.... first you will fetch it for me... Sirius Black"

Harry leapt up and grabbed his wand, and then the vision ended. He was back in the common room. Peter and Wanda stopped arguing and everyone turned to look at Harry.

"We need to get there now!" Harry said.

"Why? What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you later." Harry said. He barely made a step before Peter picked him up and pinned him against the wall. Peter was roughly Harry's height, but he was unnaturally strong.

"Calm down and focus." Peter said calmly. "What just happened?"

"I saw the room again. And I heard Voldemort torturing Sirius." Harry said. He wasn't very happy about being pinned against the wall. Peter let him go and went back to pacing. Harry stood against the wall, in shock from the vision and Peter's strength.

"How do we get there?" Ron asked. "Umbridge blocked the Floo Network a couple days ago."

"We could use the brooms at the Qudditch field." Ginny suggested.

"No, those are always locked up." Harry said.

"I can deal with a lock, remember?" Hermione said.

"They lock it magically as well. Alohamora won't work." Ron added.

"Maybe we can Apparate." Fred suggested. Their optimistic spirits seemed to be back.

"We know a good passage to Hogsmede. But from there to the Ministry might risk a serious Splinch." George added.

"Guys, you're missing something!" Peter yelled. They went silent, listening to see if they woke anyone. No footsteps. They seemed to be in the clear. "OK, this means one of two things. Either Voldemort really is torturing Sirius about the weapon, or he's luring Harry into a trap. Either way, we know one thing for certain."

"Voldemort doesn't know what he's after." Hermione interjected. "That's why he hasn't made a proper move, he doesn't even know what it is yet."

"OK then. That's settled. We wait till tomorrow night. Then we go in. If Sirius is there. We free him, get the weapon and get back here. If it's a trap, we spring it, get the weapon and get back here." Wanda announced.

"What if Sirius breaks before then?" Harry asked.

"Sirius endured 12 years in Azkaban. He's tough, mate. He'll make it through." Ron said hopefully.

"Right then. Get some sleep. We'll have a big night tomorrow." Peter said. No one had anything else to say. Harry had everything to say, but he couldn't form them into words. Everyone walked up the stairs in their own time. All except for Peter and Harry. Harry gave in to his natural need for sleep and headed for the stairs.

"See you tomorrow." Harry brought himself to say.

"Harry." Peter said suddenly. Harry stopped to listen. "If Sirius is in danger, I will save him."

"Why?" Harry asked quickly and angrily.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Peter stated. Peter went up the stairs while Harry took those words in. He didn't know how he was going to sleep tonight.


	7. The Last DA Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the last DA lesson of the year, perhaps of all time, Harry tells the DA of their plan, and a few of them want to help. Then Umbridge comes knocking.

Harry was very silent during the DA lesson. Hermione was the one doing the teaching. Everyone took turns dueling Wanda. But Harry stood in the corner, trying his hardest not to be noticed. His mind kept wandering back to his vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. Ron said that surviving 12 years in Azkaban was tough, but Harry had a sickening feeling that Voldemort was worse than any prison. Hermione would sometimes walk over to ask Harry to come over and practice his dueling, but Harry wouldn't budge. He couldn't bring himself to say or do anything. He wasn't even scared anymore. He was apathetic. He was so scared for Sirius that he had lost any sense of fear, or anything else. His fingers would tap and tap as his mind pictured the worst. Sirius left dead in the Department of Mysteries. Or worse, chained up somewhere so the Ministry could throw him back to Azkaban. It was during this horrible thought that a soothing voice broke Harry out of his mood.

"Are you OK?" asked Cho. Harry jolted, standing as tall as he could.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Perfect." Harry acted.

"Harry, you're a lot of things. A good liar isn't one of them." Cho said, trying to put a smile on Harry's face.

"You'd be surprised." Harry replied, feeling a grin emerge. It went as soon as it came when Harry remembered why he was brooding. "I'm just.. there's a problem. A big, very personal problem. And I'm not sure how to deal with it."

"Is it to do with the DA?" Cho asked.

"Sort of." Harry said. He thought a half answer would move this conversation faster.

"Whatever it is, we'll help with it." Cho said. Harry gave her a doubting look. "I'm serious. If it were only Umbridge teaching us, we couldn't handle a mouse. You've helped us a lot. I know I'd return the favor if you asked. And I know most of them would too."

"You really think so?" Harry asked. Cho nodded slightly. She and Harry looked at them duel. Harry felt a tinge of pride. He hadn't heard them cheer each other on as they dueled Wanda. Colin was casting as many spells as he could. Harry felt an idea drop in his head. The DA had turned out better than Harry ever expected. And he knew that they needed all the help they could get.

"OK. Everyone, listen up. Gather round and sit down in front of me. Hermione, Ron, Fred & George, Wanda, you all stand by me. Everyone else, sit down, please." Harry announced. Something was stirring inside him. A strange sort of bravery. "Uh, first of all, well done, for all the progress you've made. And... hang on, where's Peter?"

"He's on watch." Wanda explained.

"Right. Anyway, you've all done fantastic. However, I'm afraid this might be the last lesson." Harry started. He raised his wand to stop everyone from asking him why. "I can't tell you exactly why. I know not all of you believe me when I say that Voldemort is back. But we think Voldemort is going to try and steal something. And we can't let that happen. However, we also fear that he plans to attack this school and take out Dumbledore and... me. We don't know which one for sure, so me, Hermione, Ron, Fred & George, Wanda, and Peter are all going to try and stop him. Anyone who wants to help, stay. Though, I should warn you that it will be extremely dangerous. And to anyone who wants to stay here, no one will look down on you. Just leave the Room of Requirement and get back to your common rooms as fast as you can. And make sure none of Umbridge's foot soldiers catch you."

There were a few moments of silence. Most of the DA got up to leave for the door behind Harry. As they did, they gave Harry and the others some type of comfort. A pat on the shoulder, a few thank yous, a good luck here and there. There were a handful left. Cho stood up first. Then Colin and Neville. Then Ginny and Luna.

"No, not you." Fred said, looking at Ginny.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." Ginny threatened. None of the other Weasley's said anything.

"Right then. I guess you want to know just what it is you're getting into." Harry remarked. Before he could start, Peter burst in.

"Umbridge and her drones are coming. We've got maybe a couple minutes. All the exits are covered." Peter warned.

"We're safe in here, though. Aren't we?" Ron asked.

"Hang on. Someone from the DA is with her." Wanda said. She stood still, focusing into thin air. "Marietta Edgecombe."

"Oh no, Marietta." Cho said, sounding scared. "I never thought she'd actually tell."

"Wait, something's off. Something's messing with her head." Wanda continued. "You know the part of your brain that allows you to lie. Hers is being suppressed."

"Veritaserum." Hermione realized. Harry knew that potion. "But she can't use it, that's i- Oh my god. I know what to do."

"Guys, she's going to be here in 10 seconds."

"What is it?" Harry asked, his heart on fire and his lungs working overtime.

"Just trust me, OK?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded. Umbridge cast some sort of spell on the door. The room shook a little as the door diverted the impact.

"Who is it?" Peter asked casually. Everyone froze.

"Professor Umbridge. Open the door." Umbridge bellowed.

"Uh, we can't. The door locked itself shut. It does that sometimes." Peter lied. Harry could tell from the look on his face that even Peter know his lie wasn't going to fly. Umbridge cast another spell, and the door gave in, swinging open with the force of a train. Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad walked in with Marietta being held and dragged by Crabbe. Harry felt a twinge of anger as Marietta winged slightly. Cho looked horrified to see Marietta dragged around.

"This one said that we'd find you here." Umbridge said. Harry felt his hand turn to a fist at her first two words. "And here they are: Dumbledore's army."

Hermione chuckled a little. Harry didn't know what her plan was but he hoped it was good.

"Dolores, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is not 'Dumbledore's Army'" Hermione said, grinning and laughing as she spoke. She was clearly trying to annoy Umbridge, and it was working.

"This one told me that you were training students how to fight." Umbridge blurted in anger.

"Yeah, and Voldemort was a supporter for Muggle rights." Ron joked.

"Joke all you want, Weasley, I know for a fact that you and your friends are running a-"

"How? Because you forced Marietta to drink Veritaserum?" Hermione interrupted, no longer laughing. She walked up to and glared at Umbridge, who was shaking. "You don't even have the common decency to deny it. Now, since you work for the Ministry, I shouldn't have to explain to you that it is illegal to use Veritaserum on school children unless suspected of a serious crime by punishment of 10 years jail time and permanent suspension from working in a school environment. And an extra 5 years if used on a minor."

"You really think you can threaten me. You're a Mudblood. You couldn't convince anyone I gave a student a bad grade."

"No, but Marietta's parents work for the Ministry. Pretty high ranking, if I recall." Cho said, her voice filled with anger. "If they found out you used Veritaserum on her, they'd make sure you spent the rest of your life in Azkaban."

"So, you have two options. Spend the rest of your life in jail, which frankly, is more than you deserve, or walk away now." Hermione stated coldly. She and Umbridge were the same height, but Umbridge seemed to shrink under Hermione's glare. Umbridge had no retort. She walked away with a huff. The Inquisitorial Squad parted to let her pass and starred at Hermione, looking powerless despite most of them being taller than her. "Anyone else?"

They all followed Umbridge, mumbling amongst themselves. Cho went to hold Mariette when they left.

"You should get back to the Ravenclaw common room. Umbridge may want to take her anger out on you." Hermione said as comforting as she could manage.

"I'll go with her. I'll meet you guys back here." Cho said. Mariette seemed to lean on Cho as they walked out of the Room of Requirement. Everyone was looking at Hermione in awe.

"That. Was. Awesome." Peter stated. Hermione blushed.


	8. Into the Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite their fears that this is all a trap, Harry and his friends are going to break into the Ministry to save Sirius Black and stop Voldemort from getting his hands on the weapon.

Harry and the others sat in the Room of Requirement. Things had gotten very quiet. There weren't even footsteps passing by outside. No one had the courage to break the silence. Harry suspected they were doing the same as him: trying to mentally prepare for what they were about to do. Cho returned 10 minutes after she left.

"What's it like out there?" Ron asked.

"Really quiet. The Asshole Squad aren't around. They're probably all in Umbridge's office." Cho answered.

"How's Marietta?" asked Harry.

"She's a bit shaken up, but she's fine as long as Umbridge can't break into the Ravenclaw Common Room." Cho replied.

"Good." Harry said, his mind mainly on the Ministry. "Right then, let's move."

"Hold on." Peter interrupted. Harry stopped in his tracks. "If we're going to do this tonight, I think everyone has the right to know what they're getting into."

"We're Dumbledore's Army, mate. If this will help him, we'll do it." Neville said bravely. Luna, Colin and Cho all nodded in agreement.

"OK, fine. But you should all know that we're most likely springing a trap in doing this." Peter warned. Harry knew that Peter was trying to make sure they were all prepared, but he was wasting time. No one had any objections. "Right then. Fred, George, can you teleport us to the Ministry?"

"Teleport?" they asked in unison.

"He means Apparate." Hermione clarified.

"We could get to London, but with this many, there's a high chance we'll Splinch." Fred explained. "I say our best chance is to take Umbridge's Floo Powder directly there."

"That's pretty risky." Peter said. Fred shrugged. "Before we go, one of us should leave a message with Snape for the Order. And I'll leave a message for Strange."

"What's he talking about?" Cho asked.

"Isn't Strange a dimension hopper?" Luna asked in her strangely gleeful tone of voice.

"It's a long story." was all Harry could say for now.

"Actually, me and Fred have got some stuff that will come in handy back in the common room." George said.

"OK then. Me and the twins will go and sort everything out. We'll meet you guys near Umbridge's office." Peter announced.

* * *

Harry told Cho, Luna, Colin and Neville about everything they missed out on. From the Order, to Strange, to the visions. They didn't ask any questions, though they certainly seemed lost at a few points. By the time Harry was finished, they had made it to a good spot across from Umbridge's office. They waited a couple minutes for the twins and Peter to turn up.

"Did you get through to anyone?" Harry asked.

"Well, no reply from Strange, and Snape was giving a student detention so I had to give him a written message. He went 'hmm' and told us to leave. So, no idea on that front." Peter admitted.

"The good news is: all of this will give us an edge if any of You Know Who's Death Eaters turn up." Fred started.

"These disks will sting like you wouldn't believe, so aim carefully." George continued. He pulled out the disks along with three strange black shapes that appeared to be glowing rocks. "These are new for us. We haven't got a name for them yet. They cover the area in darkness that cuts out any light or fire spells. The purple one lasts a few seconds, the grey one hours, and the black one is infinite as far as we know. So be careful with that one."

They had at least one disk for everyone. Ginny got three for herself. Harry got the feeling that was because the twins wanted to keep her covered. Harry got the purple rock, Peter the black rock, and Neville the grey rock.

"I'm afraid we've only got bad news." Ron said. "Umbridge is in there and she and her band of idiots don't show any sign of moving. We need a way to distract them."

"I'll... do it." Colin said, sounding like he was afraid to admit it. "Sorry, I, I guess I'm not brave enough to go with you guys."

"Hey, Colin. Distracting Umbridge is pretty damn brave." Harry told him. Colin grinned a little. Taking a deep breath, he went into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and Harry & the others leaned back to avoid being seen. They saw Colin lead Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad away. When they couldn't hear Umbridge's heels anymore, Harry led them through the classroom and up the stairs to Umbridge's abominable pink office. Ron activated the Floo Powder.

"Alright then. Everyone keep your eyes open and watch what you say." Wanda warned. Everyone nodded and followed Ron through the fire. They emerged in the main hall of the Ministry, the statue seen at the end of the corridor. Peter came through last, shaking.

"That was weird." he remarked.

"Shh." Wanda hissed. Harry raised his wand, and everyone else followed his example.

"Let's go." Harry ordered.

 


End file.
